


Silver Hoops

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose has an exquisite asshole, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Piercings, Pre-Canon, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “It can’t be. Patrick, you’ve never dyed your hair, you don’t have any piercing marks.” David stammered, not believing what he’d just been told.David discovers that Patrick has changed a lot from the first time they met.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Do I Want To Know How That Happened?





	Silver Hoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/gifts), [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).



> Inspired by a discussion that was had with the Rose Apothecary crew. 
> 
> Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off y'all, especially when figuring out some of my adjectives.

“Do I want to know how that happened?” David asked, passing Patrick a photo he’d found sitting on the kitchen table when he arrived home. It was a picture of David in college towards the end of his raver days. His freckled shoulders were exposed, the skin starting to peel from too much sun, his chest shaved bare, covered only by a mesh tank top, sheer enough to reveal a pair of silver circular barbells pierced through his nipples. He had on the large white-rimmed sunglasses that he still wore, and his hair was straight, asymmetrical, draping dramatically over his right eye. There were four silver hoops pierced through his large right eyebrow. He'd retired those hoops in favor of his silver rings toward the end of that summer. He was at a festival, his lips pressed against the cheek of a younger man who looked vaguely like Patrick. 

He knew the other man in the photo wasn’t Patrick, it couldn’t be. The man had dark curls sprouting from under his backward baseball cap. His skin covered with a bright red sunburn. He had a black hoop in his left eyebrow and his tongue was sticking out, showing off a silver stud pierced through the middle of it. He was wearing a blue tank top and his eyes were glassy, both men were both clearly under the influence of something. “Who’d you convince to Photoshop me into this picture with your cousin.” That must be it, David thought. It must be a Brewer cousin. That’s why the man in the photo looked like Patrick. 

David felt a hand on his shoulder as Patrick joined him, looking down fondly at the photograph. “David, that’s me. It’s not photoshopped.” Patrick paused. He’d been shocked to receive the envelope from Rachel of photos she’d found from their time together. He hadn’t seen many of them in years and was surprised that any of the photographs that were taken while Patrick went through his rebellious stage still existed. He’d done his best to destroy them all out of embarrassment. 

“It can’t be. Patrick, you’ve never dyed your hair, you don’t have any piercing marks.” David stammered, not believing what he’d just been told. 

Patrick pointed to the scar on his eyebrow. “That’s from when I had my eyebrow ring. It got ripped out later that day when someone's shoe got caught on it crowd surfing.” 

David ran his finger over the scar, nodding. He’d noticed the scar the first time he met Patrick but never thought to ask about it until now. 

“What happened to the tongue stud? It looks really good on you, I wouldn’t mind if you brought it back sometime.”

Patrick laughed, “I had to retire it for hockey. They wouldn’t let me play with it in. I’ve never thought to get it re-pierced.” He wrapped his arms around David from behind, pressing against David’s back. “I only had my hair like that for one summer. I wanted to rebel. I went to a few festivals, did some experimenting.” 

“I like the look on you. Why’d you change?” David eyed Patrick, he was still trying to process the fact that they’d met years earlier and had somehow managed to take a selfie together. 

“I felt bad. Rachel wanted to get back together and I knew how easy things were with her. I fixed my hair, adopted the look I have now."

"I don’t remember much about that music festival. I know I went, but that’s about it.“ That summer had been rough for David. He didn’t remember much of anything from that time in his life as it had been a bit of a drug-filled haze. 

“I look so stoned. I don’t remember much of that summer either. I don’t think I want to remember it, to be honest, although I wish I did now, because it looks like I got lucky with the hottest guy at the festival.”

David blushed. “Nah, I think I did though.” He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek and took a selfie, imitating the photo. "I married the hottest guy who attended the festival. I'm the lucky one."

“I like this look on us better, David.” Patrick looked at the selfie and grinned. "Although, the more I think about it, the more I wish I could play with those." He pointed to the silver nipple rings, giving David a wink.

“Sebastian didn't like them. I was stupid. I miss them a bit, honestly." David sighed. He regretted so much about his relationship with Sebastian Raine, taking out his nipple piercings at Sebastian's request included. "Maybe I'll get them redone just for you." He smirked, "I mean if you really want me to."

"Yes, please. Maybe I'll pierce my tongue if you do that."

The next morning, on their way to a pickup they stopped by the piercer in Elmglenn that Stevie recommended, she'd gotten her nipples pierced there a few years back to get some new jewelry. 

"I never thought I'd have a thing for chest hair and nipple rings," Patrick smirked, rubbing his hand gently over David's chest, making him groan. "I can't wait to play with them."

"I'll like them a lot more when they're healed, they fucking hurt," David whined, swatting Patrick's hand away. His chest was incredibly sensitive, it was uncomfortable in a good way. "I can't wait to feel that tongue stud when you do that thing you like."

"You mean that thing that you like me to do to you?"

"If I remember correctly, you told me last time that you could spend all day with your head between my thighs, that my asshole tasted exquisite. You seem to like it too, Mr. Brewer-Rose." David teased, knowing they'd have to wait a few weeks for any sort of oral play so that Patrick could heal.

"I believe exquisite was a term you used, David, but I do enjoy how my tongue makes you moan and beg."

"Mmhm, me too."


End file.
